La Boda
by Adarae
Summary: Por fín ha llegado el esperado día de la boda de Ron y Hermione, lo único malo es que no es precisamente lo que ellos habían esperado.


**Hola. Esta historia es un regalo para Sara_f_Black, dentro del amigo invisible de la comunidad de desmaius de livejournal. Me alegro de que te gustase :)**

* * *

Hermione miraba los preparativos del enorme jardín mientras tomaba un té. Aún se preguntaba en qué momento su propia boda se le había escapado de esa manera de las manos. Fue poco a poco, un detalle sin importancia con su madre por allí, una ayuda por parte del ministerio para los héroes por allá, y aquí se encontraba con un monstruo para mil quinientas personas, de las que había invitado a treinta.

El lugar era precioso, eso debía reconocerlo. Una típica villa señorial del sur de Inglaterra, de esas que tanto se leen en los libros de Jane Austen. Rodeada de parajes idílicos para pasear y ponerse a escribir poesía mala. Alguien se la dejó encantado a Kingsley para la boda. Eran los héroes del mundo mágico, se merecían una boda a lo grande. Quizás también pagaban con ella y con Ron que el tercer miembro del trío dorado se hubiese casado en secreto con su novia de toda la vida en una ceremonia privada en La Madriguera, dándoles a todos en las narices. Ahora mismo odiaba y envidiaba a Harry y a Ginny a partes iguales. Ellos sí que habían sido listos.

Apenas quedaban unas horas para la ceremonia, y con su previsión habitual ya estaba preparada.

Ni la fecha le habían dejado decidir. Ella quería celebrar la ceremonia en junio. Mirándolo de forma lógica y racional, dado que Ron cumplía años en marzo, que ella lo hacía en septiembre y que la Navidad era en diciembre, junio quedó como única opción para que su año fuese equilibrado en cuanto a fiestas y celebraciones.

Cuando se lo expuso a su futuro marido, este sólo se encogió de hombros con esa sonrisa divertida que reservaba para ella.

—¡Qué plan tan inteligente!

—Siempre ese tono de sorpresa.

Ambos sonrieron ante la frase mil veces repetida por ambas partes, pero que nunca se cansaban de usar. Era su broma privada. Lentamente se acercaron hasta fundirse en un beso lleno de amor y promesas.

Pero al final ni eso. Resultaba imposible cuadrar la agenda de algún mandamás, así que la ceremonia se fijó para el último día de abril.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triste ante el recuerdo, terminándose el té. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dando paso a Ginny. Llevaba un vestido de gasa ceñido debajo del pecho haciendo que su incipiente tripa se notase, lo cual la hacía enormemente feliz.

Debido a su constitución delgada, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se había redondeado por el embarazo en pechos y caderas, haciéndola más voluptuosa, sin que perdiese ni pizca de gracia. Pero la parte central de su cuerpo se negaba a engordar, lo que hacía que se enfadase continuamente. A pesar de sus cuatro meses de embarazo, quería presumir de tripa y sentía como una traición personal por parte de su cuerpo que este no colaborase.

—¿Has oído alguna vez que es de mala educación eclipsar a la novia?

—Vamos, no seas exagerada —contestó riendo su casi-cuñada—. Estás maravillosa. Nadie se va a fijar en una albóndiga verde como yo.

—Yo me fijaré en ti. —Harry, que acababa de entrar por la puerta que Ginny había dejado abierta, se acercó a las chicas. Abrazó por la cintura a su mujer y, haciendo esfuerzos evidentes, consiguió dejar de mirarla para examinar a su mejor amiga.

—Tú no cuentas. Tienes que hacerlo por contrato.

—Estás preciosa, Hermione.

—Gracias, Harry.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que eres del otro equipo? —Ginny lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Tu madre me ha mandado para ver como íbais con los preparativos. —Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse hacia Hermione—. En serio, estás espectacular.

—¿Quieres ponerme celosa?

—¿Lo consigo?

—¡Dejad de hacer eso!

—¿Qué? —contestaron ambos Potter a la vez, mirándola mientras movían las pestañas con aire inocente.

—Parecer tan asquerosamente felices. No me dejáis tener nervios pre-nupciales. Hacéis que parezca sencillo.

—Es sencillo. Ron y tú lleváis tanto tiempo juntos como nosotros. —Harry abrazó a Ginny por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Bueno, técnicamente nosotros salimos unos meses más en vuestro sexto año, pero se compensa, ¡ya que conoces a mi hermano desde los once años! —Ginny respiró hondo. Las hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas—. Vamos Hermione, ya estáis viviendo juntos. Esto sólo es un trámite.

—Dicen que las cosas cambian.

—No cambiaron para nosotros —apuntó su mejor amigo, acercándose y apretando su mano, como dándole valor—. Ni lo harán para vosotros. Os conozco. A los dos.

Hermione le devolvió el apretón. Estaban en lo cierto, no sabía por qué tenía ese tipo de pensamientos justo hoy. Ella no creía en nervios de boda. Confiaba en Ron y en su relación. Pero, por muy racional que intentase ser al respecto, el nudo en el estómago seguía presente. Quizás era por todo este teatro que les habían organizado.

—¿Es por todo esto qué os han montado? —Habían sido muchos años y muchas aventuras como para que Harry no pudiese leerla como un libro abierto—. Nada de esto importa, sois tú y Ron, como siempre. Ignora todo lo demás.

—No has visto el vestido. —La voz de Hermione fue un susurro ahogado, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Así que prefirió abrazarla y miró a Gin, que, poniendo los ojos en blanco, asintió apesadumbrada, mientras con las manos gesticulaba intentando describírselo.

—Amor, eres una peste en ese juego.

—Yo soy buenisima. El paleto eres tú.

—Enséñaselo —La voz de la novia emergió desde la chaqueta de Harry al que aún permanecía fuertemente abrazada, como si fuese una tabla de salvación en medio del océano.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, y con paso decidido fue hacia el armario donde esperaba el vestido envuelto en su funda protectora. La más reciente de los Potter respiró profundamente y lo sacó, mostrándoselo a su marido, que ahogó una exclamación.

Pasó un minuto.

Pasaron dos.

—Es bonito.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron antes de volver a dirigir su vista hacia la maravilla de seda marfil que la pelirroja sujetaba.

—Es más que bonito. Es maravilloso. —La congoja en la voz de su amiga era tan evidente que empezó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente. No quería que llorase.

—No entiendo nada.

—Es demasiado. Tiene una cola de nueve metros.

—¿Nueve metros? Eso suena excesivo. —Volvió a mirar el vestido, evaluándolo con detenimiento—. Vale, el vestido es de princesa, con todas esas perlas y el encaje y la cola enorme ¿Pero eso es tan malo?

—Depende. —Ginny volvió a guardar el traje con cuidado en el armario—. Este es el vestido que quería Hermione. —Sacando otra percha del armario le mostró a Harry un vestido completamente opuesto, precioso en su sencillez.

—Debo reconocer que es mucho más tú. ¿Pero por qué tienes los dos?

—Yo compré el sencillo, el otro fue un regalo de Madame Malkin. Una vez que Molly y mi madre lo vieron, estuve condenada.

Harry no hizo más comentarios, solo besó a Hermione en la frente y salió por la puerta, despidiéndose con un gesto de su mujer.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras Ginny arreglaba el maquillaje y el peinado de Hermione con mano experta. La pelirroja no sabía muy bien qué decir, ese debería ser el día más feliz de la vida de su amiga, o por lo menos uno de ellos, y estaba resultando un desastre.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta las sobresaltaron.

—¿Quién es?

—Ginevra, ábreme o te juro que derribo la puerta. —La voz de su hermano llegaba enfadada a través de la madera.

—Deja de hacer escándalo, Ronald. No puedes ver a la novia, da mala suerte.

—Pues véndame los ojos o arráncamelos, pero te prometo que voy a entrar en esa habitación.

—Usa un hechizo, será menos sangriento —aconsejó Hermione, como siempre la única con actitud práctica, acercándose.

Ginny sacó su varita pronunciando el hechizo de forma impecable y dejó pasar a su hermano seguido por Harry.

—¿Hermione?

—Estoy aquí, cariño —La chica se acercó, dándole la mano. Mientras, los otros se fueron a la esquina más alejada de la habitación para ofrecerles algo de privacidad.

—Harry me lo ha contado. Yo solo soportaba esto por hacerte feliz. Mi idea de la ceremonia perfecta somos tú, yo y ese par de locos. Como si es Xenophilius Lovegood o la propia Luna quien nos casa. Yo solo quiero que seas mi esposa, Hermione. Sólo eso.

—Pero nuestros padres, los invitados...

—No es su boda —la interrumpió él—. Es la nuestra. He dejado que esta locura llegue demasiado lejos. Debería haberla parado antes.

—Pero Ron... —comenzó a protestar.

—Por una vez ¿podrías hacerme caso y dejarte llevar? —La sujetó por los hombros y la besó—. Ginny, devuélveme la vista, tengo una fuga que preparar.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamaron tres voces casi al unísono.

—Lo que habéis oído —repitió el chico con una enorme sonrisa—, nos vamos a fugar.

Después del choque inicial, a todos les pareció una buena idea. El papeleo estaba hecho, lo único que quedaba por hacer era la ceremonia y para eso daba igual que hubiese mil quinientos o dos testigos.

—Podríamos ir a Irlanda. —Era la primera cosa que Hermione proponía, y el resto la acogió con entusiasmo. Había muchos pueblecitos irlandeses con encanto donde perderse unos días, hasta que pasase el revuelo que estaban por organizar.

Los chicos se fueron para recoger algunas cosas imprescindibles para pasar unos cuantos días fuera, mientras las muchachas empaquetaban lo mínimo con unas sonrisas enormes en sus caras. Aquello sí que era romántico.

Hermione no era muy dada a las locuras, pero debía reconocer que, después de todo el estrés de los últimos meses provocado por esa boda de pesadilla, la idea de Ron de fugarse le parecía la más maravillosa del mundo.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero también se merecía serlo a veces, tener ese momento especial a su manera, no a la de todos los demás.

Los chicos volvieron corriendo por el pasillo, habían esquivado a la señora Weasley de puro milagro después de dejarle la nota explicándole los motivos de la huida. Los hermanos del novio, Percy incluído, les servirían de coartada y les darían un tiempo de ventaja. En cuanto les contó la situación, lo apoyaron sin dudar. Ninguno había visto con buenos ojos la manipulación a la que el Ministerio estaba sometiendo a los dos jóvenes con el beneplácito de las dos bienintencionadas madres, que sólo querían lo mejor para sus hijos.

Se cogieron los cuatro de las manos. Harry los guió a las afueras de un pueblecito al que había ido en una de sus misiones como auror. Era el típico pueblo irlandés de postal. Casas bajas de piedra con techo de paja, agrupadas en torno a la iglesia.

Serpentearon por las calles pequeñas y sinuosas hasta que encontraron el pub. Allí preguntaron dónde podían alojarse y les ofrecieron varias posibilidades, la que más les convenció fue la de una viejecita que alquilaba su casa a las afueras del pueblo.

Visitaron la casa, acompañados de la señora y su hija. No era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para los cuatro, y más teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que habían compartido en La Madriguera. Acordaron con la señora O'Brian quedarse una semana, y esta les dio las llaves, explicándoles dónde encontrar todo lo que necesitasen en el pequeño pueblo.

—Pasadlo bien esta noche en las hogueras —se despidió la anciana con una sonrisa traviesa.

Se miraron los unos a los otros. Lo habían olvidado por completo. Esa misma noche, cuando el último de abril fuese el primero de mayo, las hogueras arderían y empezaría la noche mágica de Beltaine.

Beltaine era la fiesta celta que celebraba la llegada del verano. Por ello, en la noche del treinta de abril al uno de mayo, se encendían hogueras que representaban la vuelta del sol, y que los días oscuros del invierno quedaban atrás. Se ensalzaba el renacimiento de la vida y la fertilidad. Desde siempre había sido una festividad alegre y positiva, donde los clanes guerreros dejaban de lado sus rivalidades. Perfecta para crear alianzas y celebrar bodas.

Durmieron buena parte de la tarde. Si querían aguantar despiertos necesitaban recuperarse de la ajetreada mañana. Después lo empezaron a preparar todo para la fiesta, a Ron se le había ocurrido la idea de vestirse como los auténticos celtas para la ceremonia nupcial, dibujos en la piel incluidos, y eso requería preparación. Pero no por nada eran magos y brujas talentosos. Así que al ocaso todo estuvo preparado.

Decidieron vestirse por separado y encontrarse al anochecer en el prado que había tras la casa. Ellos salieron primero, ya vestidos con los pantalones de cuero suave y las botas altas, adornados con torques* y brazaletes. Cogieron los cuencos con la pintura azul (por mucho que lo intentaron fue imposible hacerse con glasto*) y empezaron a decorarse el uno al otro. Primero, Harry llenó la espalda, brazos y hombros de su mejor amigo de nudos y espirales, y más tarde fue su turno.

—Colega, quitate las gafas. —El moreno obedeció, aprovechando para apartarse los mechones rebeldes del rostro—. Cierra los ojos.

Notó como la pasta fría le bajaba por la frente, cruzando su ceja, pasaba por el ojo para morir en su mejilla, formando una espiral.

Mientras se secaba la pintura, aprovecharon para formar un círculo de piedras, recoger algunas flores silvestres y dejarlo todo preparado para la llegada de las chicas.

Habían traído de la casa una mesa pequeña de madera, que cubrieron con un mantel blanco. Encima fueron depositando uno a uno los elementos necesarios para la ceremonia nupcial que Hermione había encontrado en uno de sus libros. La daga, el cáliz y la cuerda de plata.

El sol comenzaba a acariciar las colinas cuando las dos muchachas salieron de la casa. Primero apareció Ginny. Había vuelto a ponerse el vestido verde de esa mañana, pero ahora era corto, por encima de la rodilla, dejando gran parte de sus piernas al descubierto. Su pelo rojo estaba suelto, pero se había hecho muchas pequeñas trenzas en las que había colocado flores, joyas y sujeciones de plata, oro y bronce. También llevaba un torque y brazaletes, además de ir pintada de azul desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Parecía un hada sacada de las leyendas. Al verla, los dos muchachos soltaron un par de silbidos, pero aún así, nada les podría haber preparado para lo que venía a continuación.

Llevaba el vestido de novia que ella había elegido. Los tirantes eran finos, dejando sus hombros y brazos al descubierto, mostrando los diseños azulados que los decoraban. El escote en forma de uve se veía acentuado por una cinta fruncida que lo ceñía por debajo. La falda, que caía hasta la rodilla, estaba cubierta por un encaje transparente plagado de pequeños detalles bordados.

El pelo de Hermione estaba domado en un semirrecogido, formado por varias trenzas que partían desde sus sienes para unirse en su nuca. El resto de su pesada melena llena de rizos caía suelta por su espalda, llena de flores y abalorios. Al igual que Ginny, llevaba un torque y brazaletes.

Avanzaron, cruzando el prado hacia el círculo donde los chicos las esperaban. Entraron, acercándose a la mesa, y entonces los miraron con detenimiento. Estaban guapísimos, parecían auténticos guerreros celtas. Sobre todo Ron, tan alto y pelirrojo. Su amigo parecía un poco anacrónico a causa de las gafas, Ginny esperaba convencerlo más tarde para quitárselas.

Harry le tendió la mano a su esposa con una sonrisa, volviendo a hechizarla. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir las mismas mariposas en el estómago que aquella primera vez, hacía tantos años, cuando lo vio en King Cross?

—¿Aún me quieres? ¿Aunque sea una albóndiga verde? —Se abrazó a su marido, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

—Ya sabes que no. —Sus palabras divertidas se posaban en su boca—. Me casé contigo sólo por tu fama y tu dinero.

Tras besarse con dulzura, miraron a sus amigos. Estaban parados frente a frente, mirándose, ajenos al resto del mundo, totalmente perdidos en los ojos del otro.

—¿Los despertamos?

—No —la detuvo Harry—. Déjame disfrutar de esta paz durante un poco más. Nunca terminarán de pagarme las horas gastadas en interminables riñas.

—Ya no se pelean tanto.

—Durante el colegio, y especialmente en la búsqueda, cuando tu hermano al fin volvió —suspiró sonoramente—, tuve de esa mierda como para dos vidas.

—No todo el mundo nace con mi madurez emocional, Potter.

—Tienes razón —dijo él mirándola a los ojos—, darme celos con Michael y Dean fue muy maduro.

—Funcionó.

—Touché —admitió su derrota al tiempo que rompía el contacto—. Ahora iré a despertarlos antes de que anochezca.— En dos grandes zancadas se plantó junto a los novios, que aún se miraban embelesados—. Chicos, es hora de empezar.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la mesa. Ginny sacó unos pergaminos con las palabras en gaélico que debían pronunciar. Era un idioma complejo, y no habían tenido tiempo para memorizarlas.

Harry empezó con su parte, sus palabras sonaban vibrantes y claras en el prado. Hablaban de amor, compromiso y lealtad. Cogió la daga, ofreciéndosela a Ron con una sonrisa. Este la recibió y sin dudar se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano, vertiendo un poco de su sangre en el cáliz de plata que su hermana sostenía. Hermione cogió el pequeño cuchillo, no sin antes besar la palma herida, como dándose ánimos, tras ello repitió uno a uno los pasos. Después, ambos unieron las manos, herida sobre herida mezclando sus sangres.

Harry ató sus manos juntas con la cuerda de plata y ambos contrayentes empezaron a recitar al unísono las palabras que los unirían para siempre. Eran palabras antiguas, bellas y poderosas, que parecían arrastrarlos a otra época donde las cosas eran más simples. Las palabras hablaban de unir sangre, alma y corazón, de ser uno con la otra persona, sin por ello dejar de ser uno mismo. Cuando terminaron de recitar, Ginny les acercó el cáliz para que bebiesen por turnos sus sangres mezcladas con el vino y las especias.

El sol había terminado de ponerse, el cielo de finales de abril relucía cuajado de estrellas y a lo lejos se veían brillar las hogueras. Entonces se besaron.

Desde aquel día lejano en Hogwarts habían compartido muchos besos. Unos dulces, otros apasionados, perezosos, tristes, largos y cortos. Este los superó a todos.

Volvieron a la casa para cenar algo y que Hermione y Ginny cogiesen unos chales. Y se marcharon rumbo a las hogueras, que veían arder con alegría. Nunca habían festejado Beltaine, eran jóvenes y querían pasarlo bien. Además, este era uno de los pocos lugares donde aún se celebraba.

Los recibieron con aplausos por sus bien conseguidas caracterizaciones. Al final Ginny se había salido con la suya, y entre ella y Hermione habían convencido a Harry para quitarse las gafas y hacerse un hechizo de visión mejorada que le durase toda la noche.

Bailaron bajo los arcos de flores y alrededor de las hogueras. Borrachos de amor, alcohol (los que podían beber) y besos. La gente se había pasado toda la noche besando a Hermione por ser la novia y a Ginny porque decían que era un hada celta salida de los bosques. Eran bromas inocentes sin ninguna intención oculta, de modo que no originaron ninguna desagradable escena de celos.

Poco a poco, la hoguera fue vaciándose, a medida la gente volvía a casa y las parejitas se perdían en el bosque. Hermione bailaba cogida de la mano de Ron, mareada de felicidad, alcohol y risas, cuando vio cómo su cuñada cogía de la mano a su mejor amigo, y entre besos apasionados emprendían el camino hacia la casita.

—Se han olvidado de nosotros.

—¿Quiénes? —La pregunta de su ahora marido le dejó claro que no se había dado cuenta de la marcha de los otros dos. Y prefirió dejarlo así.

—No importa. ¿Nos vamos? —Se sintió un poco estúpida al ruborizarse. No era su primera vez con Ron, llevaban muchos años juntos, pero de alguna manera, tras la ceremonia y al ser la noche que era, se notaba diferente, como si su sangre latiese al mismo ritmo que la tierra. Ella, que siempre era racional, aquella noche se sentía salvaje y libre.

Ron asintió, con una sonrisa enorme, cogiéndola fuertemente de la mano y empezando a ir en la misma dirección que sus amigos habían tomado unos minutos antes. Pero ella se paró y, venciendo su vergüenza, señaló en dirección al bosque cercano.

—Tendrás frío.

—Tengo aquí mismo un marido abrigadito para calentarme —Oír aquello fue más de lo que las hormonas del pelirrojo pudieron soportar. Llevaba toda la noche muriéndose por estar a solas con su mujer, y le daba igual una cama de verdad o de hojas frescas en el bosque.

Hermione reía, intentando seguir sin mucho éxito los pasos de su marido. Era bastante más baja que él, así que debía correr para no soltar su mano, pero no le importaba. Era feliz.

Se internaron entre los arboles milenarios que parecían darles la bienvenida entre susurros, sin dejar de reír, abrazarse y besarse. Embriagados de amor y uno del otro. Como al principio, que con solo diecisiete años y una guerra recién terminada, no eran capaces de quitarse las manos de encima. Como si necesitasen reafirmar su propia supervivencia escondiéndose en cualquier rincón oscuro y pasándose horas explorando sus cuerpos.

Habían transcurrido varios años desde aquello, pero esa noche volvían a sentir esa urgencia, esa necesidad, esa felicidad burbujeante atontándoles, como si estuviesen enfermos y sólo la proximidad del otro pudiese curarles.

Se apoyó contra un roble, un poco mareada, notó la corteza arañándole suavemente la espalda, pero cuando Ron se inclinó sobre ella para volver a besarla, todo dejó de importarle. En el universo sólo estaba él, su boca y cómo le hacían sentir. Deslizó las manos por sus brazos hasta sus hombros, acariciando su cuello con delicadeza, para enterrarlas al fin en su pelo.

Fue dejándose caer, arrastrando a Ron con ella, hasta que ambos fueron un amasijo de miembros ansiosos y enredados en el frío suelo del bosque. Hermione se separó apenas un segundo para hechizar su chal, transformándolo en una mullida manta que extendió en el suelo.

—Eso es trampa. —Ron rió divertido, mirando a su mujer. Ella sonrió, sentándose sobre la manta y haciendo señales para que se acercase. Cuando lo hizo, Hermione lo sujetó fuertemente del torque, acercándolo a milímetros de sus labios.

—Supongo que esto lo hiciste en una forja. —Él negó, con una sonrisa—. Lo suponía —sentenció, atrapando su boca en un beso apasionado.

Horas más tarde, cuando el latido de Beltaine se hubo calmado en sus venas, se quedaron tumbados en silencio. Sonreían, mirando sus manos entrelazadas, relajados y felices.

—Hermione.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Sabes que te quiero?

—Me hacía una idea —Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente las espirales azules sus grandes manos—. Pero aún así, me encanta oírtelo decir.

Ron se apoyó en un codo, mirándola en la semi oscuridad, alargando sus dedos para rozar apenas su mejilla.

—Te quiero, Hermione Jane Granger.

—Weasley.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, sinceramente desconcertado.

—Hermione Jane Weasley —terminó de decir ella, incorporándose ligeramente y mirándolo risueña a los ojos.

—Pensé...

—¿Que no cambiaría mi apellido?¿Que me avergonzaría de ser una Weasley?

—Tienes razón. No pensé. —Ron había bajado la mirada, avergonzado ante su evidente metedura de pata. Su baja autoestima aún le pasaba factura a veces, pero Hermione ya no encontraba eso irritante. Después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con ello, y era otra de las cosas por las que amaba al pelirrojo.

Lentamente, se fue acercando bajo la manta, hasta que sus cuerpos desnudos volvieron a abrazarse, y mientras lo besaba suavemente dijo:

—Yo tambien te quiero, Ronald Weasley.

**Glosario**

*Torque(collar):es un collar rígido y redondo, que está abierto en la parte anterior, como una herradura circular. Típicamente las dos puntas del torque presentaban ornamentos esculpidos con esferas, cubos o formas zoomórficas. Los torques eran hechos de cuerdas de metal entrelazado, normalmente oro, bronce o cobre, y en muy pocos casos plata.

*Glasto: Tinte de color añil extraído de la planta con el mismo nombre que usaban los pictos para decorar sus cuerpos antes de la batalla.

**.**


End file.
